Black Paper Moon
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: "Je crois que j'ai tout perdu. On t'a pris à moi. On m'a enlevé les fondements de ma vie. Comment suis-je censé continuer à vivre ?"


**Hey !**

**Alors à la base, je m'étais dis que je ne lirais pas de fic sur HP. Et donc que je n'en écrirais pas. Mais récemment, j'en ai lue une sur Fred et Georges, et je me suis rappelée que c'étaient deux personnages pour lesquels j'avais montré assez peu d'intérêt en lisant le livre, même lorsque l'un meurt, alors que d'habitude je suis super-sensible aux histoires de fraternité.**

**En fait, maintenant, lorsque je pense à eux, et à leur séparation, je me sens vraiment très mal. Donc bon. J'écris ça pour me soulager. Un peu.  
**

**Et parce que je les aime. Et que je trouve qu'on parle très (trop) peu de ce qu'il advient d'eux à la fin du livre.**

**Je suis en train de relire toute la série, du coup.**

**Bref, Enjoy !**

* * *

_Si tu lèves les yeux au ciel, alors peut-être me verras-tu._

Je sais que je ne te verrai pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue de regarder en l'air ?

Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir en bas. Plus rien qui ne m'intéresse, en tout cas.

Alors je fais les questions et les réponses.

Il ne se passe plus rien de palpitant, ici. Le monde va bien. Le crime, la guerre, il y a toujours de ça. Mais tout le monde semble dans un état second. Tout le monde semble plongé dans une béatitude temporaire, tout le monde semble avoir foi en le futur.

_Je les envie, je crois._

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. À mon avenir. Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer. Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver un sens.

_Si la terreur avait continué, si l'ennemi avait survécu, alors j'aurais trouvé la force de me relever et de me battre._

Mais la paix m'a terrassé, je crois.

_Comment trouver une raison de vivre quand il n'y a plus rien à faire ? Quand on n'a plus de raison de se battre ?  
_

Dernièrement, je trouve que le monde devient fou. Il se réjouit de tout alors que finalement, rien n'a changé. Ils travaillent toujours. Ils vivent toujours leur vie monotone. Mais pourtant, il semble qu'ils fassent des efforts. Qu'ils soient meilleurs. Qu'ils essayent de le devenir, au moins.

Rien n'a changé, mais pourtant ils essayent quand même de se dépasser, de donner ce qu'ils ont de meilleur.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais donner, moi ?_

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a déjà tout pris.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien à offrir._

Il parait que ça ne durera pas. Que ça va passer, ce sentiment de vide.

_Et en attendant, je fais quoi ?_

Je dois rester là, à attendre que ça s'en aille ? Et puis, après, rejoindre le cycle des gens heureux et insouciants, devenir aussi futile et insignifiant qu'eux ?

_Pas moyen._

Quelque chose me dit que je ne trouverai pas ma place dans ce nouveau monde.

Ou plutôt, que je ne trouverai pas de place qui me convienne.

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir un marginal. Un antisocial, quelque chose du genre.

_Ça ne me ressemble pas._

Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps ces gens heureux. Je crois que je commence à les détester, même.

Ils ignorent tout de la tragédie qui s'est passée. Ils ignorent tout de toi.

_Ils ignorent tout de la tragédie qui se passe encore._

Je crois que je devient mauvais.

J'ai envie de faire couler le sang. Encore. Et encore.

Je veux que personne ne puisse plus sourire. Que plus personne ne puisse rire.

_Quand les gens rient, c'est comme s'ils se moquaient de toi._

De ce qui t'es arrivé. De ce qui nous est arrivé.

_N'est-il pas injuste que ce soit eux qui rient ?_

N'étais-tu pas celui qui méritait de rire ?

_N'es-tu pas celui qui le mérite encore ?_

Tu aimais rire, plus que personne d'autre, je pense.

_Nous aimions rire._

Et tu méritais de vivre.

_Et nous le méritions._

Je crois que tu aimais la vie, aussi. Je crois que tu l'aimais au point de vouloir tout risquer à chaque instant, au point de vouloir la vivre à fond.

_Tu l'aimais au point de la quitter en riant._

Tu as rit sans moi. Et maintenant, ta voix s'est éteinte.

_Et maintenant, je n'entendrai plus jamais ton rire._

Je crois que je n'avais prêté attention à tout ça. À toutes ces choses que tu faisais. Toutes ces choses que tu _étais._

Peut-être que je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à toi.

À tout ce que tu m'apportais. À tout ce que tu embellissais, à tout ce que tu rendais unique par ta simple présence.

Je crois que pour moi, tu étais comme un élément du décor.

Comme une trame de fond.

Tu étais naturellement dans ma vie, au point que je ne faisais même plus attention à ta présence. Tu étais là comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ça l'était.

C'était juste naturel.

De parler avec toi. De rire avec toi. D'être toujours avec toi.

Je ne me posais jamais de questions là-dessus. Toi non plus, sans doute.

Nous étions ensemble parce que c'était comme ça.

Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

_Et maintenant, sommes-nous séparés parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses ?_

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour clairement cherché à te comprendre.

Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir un jour parlé de mes sentiments, de mes doutes, de mes peines, de quoi que ce soit, en fait.

Lorsque je me confiais à quelqu'un, ce qui était déjà rare, c'était à Charlie, la plupart du temps. Ou à Bill. Mais jamais à toi.

Et toi non plus, tu ne me parlais jamais de toi.

On avait les mêmes envies, les mêmes passions, le même rêve.

_Et pourtant, je crois que je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le disais._

D'ailleurs, je me demande quoi faire, au sujet de ton rêve.

_De notre rêve._

Sans toi, il me paraît beaucoup moins attrayant. Beaucoup plus fade, plus vide, plus irréalisable.

Notre boutique marche bien, pourtant.

_Je pense que c'est juste une question de motivation._

Je crois que l'ai perdue. Je crois que j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre, aussi.

Je crois que j'ai tout perdu.

On t'a pris à moi. On m'a enlevé les fondements de ma vie.

_Comment suis-je censé continuer à vivre ?_

Ma vie est comme une mélodie dont on a enlevé le contrechant.

_Plus d'émotions, plus surprises, plus de mystère, plus d'opposition._

Rien qu'une simple mélodie solitaire.

_Je crois que je resterai solitaire._

_Je crois que je n'irai plus jamais bien._

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je compte abandonner la vie, tu sais. Je crois que j'ennuie déjà assez les autres comme ça.

Dès que j'irai mieux, je ferai quelque chose. Je reprendrai le contrôle de notre boutique, sûrement. Je vivrai ma vie comme les autres. Et je rendrai les autres heureux.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de mon bonheur._

Je pense que je ne le retrouverai pas.

Je pars du même point que les autres, mais j'ai déjà abandonné la course.

C'est comme une nuit sans lune.

Normalement, au début, on est aveuglé. Et puis, peu à peu, on réapprend à voir, même sans l'éclat auquel on était habitué.

_Mais je n'essaye même plus de voir._

Je garde mes yeux fermés, parce que je ne veux pas voir un monde sans toi.

_Je ne veux pas voir une nuit sans lune._

Je sais que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je m'habituerais. Je pourrais vivre heureux, sans doute.

_Mais je ne veux pas._

J'ai décidé de garder les yeux fermés.

Et dès l'instant où j'ai fait ce choix, j'ai été condamné, je le sais.

_Parce que je ne peux pas accepter comme les autres. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu ne sois plus là._

Et je sais désormais que ça ne passera plus.

_Alors je vivrai._

Je continuerai de te parler, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Je regrette, d'ailleurs, de ne pas l'avoir fait quand tu étais encore là pour me répondre.

_Je vivrai et je calmerai mes envies de meurtres, je m'adapterai à la société._

Je deviendrai un caméléon capable de lever vers le ciel ses yeux aveugles.

_Je vivrai._

Mais en attendant ce futur, je reste prostré sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber.

J'attends le moment où j'irais mieux.

J'attends le moment où je pourrais enfin me lever.

J'attends le moment où j'aurais perdu la mémoire.

J'attends le moment où je ne me souviendrais plus de ton rire.

Et en attendant, je me recherche un guide.

Et en attendant, je me crée lentement un nouveau décor.

_Et je me découpe une lune éteinte dans du papier noir._

* * *

**En ce moment, je suis plutôt à fond sur les textes à la première personne...Alors voilà, j'espère que celui là vous aura plus ~  
**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


End file.
